


Valentine's Day Surprise

by criminalmindscrazy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindscrazy/pseuds/criminalmindscrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first ever work so please please please leave reviews and some constructive criticism so i can improve. feel free to also leave suggestions for other pairings. starts off fluffy and sweet, then some sex, nothing too graphic i guess. then there's a little surprise at the end ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Surprise

Valentine’s Day Surprise

 

It’s Valentine’s Day at the BAU, and the bullpen is decorated with red and pink streamers and paper hearts, thanks to Garcia. Though Strauss frowns upon the highly unprofessional decorations, she lets the team celebrate the joyful holiday, as a reward for all their hard work on their previous cases. Reid comes into the office a little late that morning because he stopped to get a bouquet of red roses for his boyfriend and unit chief Aaron Hotchner. Spencer and Aaron are both openly bi and the team accepts and fully supports the relationship because the team is like a family and they want each other to be happy. Plus, Aaron and Spencer are perfect for each other.   
Aaron sees his skinny lover walking across the office and goes to meet him, throwing his arms around him in an unusually unprofessional greeting. It is very rare for the two of them to display their affection at work, but today is an exception. Feeling their teammates gazes on them, Spencer whispers to Aaron: “Maybe we should go in your office for a bit…” Aaron looks around, and nods his agreement.   
As soon as the office door closes behind them, Spencer stretches up and kisses his boyfriend passionately, and appropriate greeting on Valentine’s Day. Aaron responds happily, deepening the kiss and adding a little tongue. They explore each other’s mouths for a little while, as if for the first time. They have to be careful not to get too carried away, however, because they have to work shortly and wouldn’t have time to take care of any….problems.   
So, after a long and emotion-filled make out session in Hotch’s office, the two return to the open central area for a long day of paperwork, as they have no new cases to take care of until Monday. This means that Spencer will be going home with Aaron at the end of the day, to cook dinner for their little family and then for some “special” couple time after Jack goes to bed.   
Urged on by the thought of what was waiting for them, Aaron and Spencer sped through their piles of paperwork and were out the door that evening before any of the other team members, and at the sight of them walking out together, they received some whistles and cat-calls from Morgan, JJ, Emily and Garcia. Even Rossi chuckled and wished them luck.   
As soon as the two got back to Aaron’s place, Jack came running to the door to meet them (or more specifically, Spencer). Jack hugged Reid around the legs, screaming “Spence!!! You’re here! I missed you, Uncle Spence!” Spencer chuckled and replied “I saw you on Sunday, Jack!” Jack giggled and finally released him so he could go and play games with his dad while Reid cooked their dinner.  
Spencer watched the two of them lovingly, almost protectively. They’re his family now. And he couldn’t be happier here. This is where he belongs, with Aaron and Jack. Maybe they would adopt another child someday, or get a pet. A female presence in the house wouldn’t be unwelcome. The house was always tidy, but sometimes lacking warmth, due to Hotch’s strict army-style organization habits. The more Spencer thought, the more he could picture himself spending the rest of his life here, with the two people he loved the most on earth.   
About an hour later, dinner was ready. Spencer had made spaghetti and meatballs with salad and garlic bread, and special Valentine’s Day cookies for dessert. For the adults, there was a nice red wine, and for Jack, some grape juice. They ate enthusiastically, chatting all the while. They talked about how their days had been, about the news, about Jack’s school projects; all normal things that a normal family would talk about. And more and more, that’s what they were becoming: a real family.  
After dinner, Jack was sent to bed, and the two men cleaned up after the meal. While they were washing dishes, Reid looked at Aaron and told him what he had been thinking all night. “Aaron, you know I had a hard time fitting in as a child, and that I had trouble at home. You know I’ve never really felt like I fit in or belonged anywhere. But here, with you and Jack, I realized tonight that I feel like a part of something wonderful; I feel like a part of a family. I’ve never felt this way before, but it’s amazing. I feel like this is where I should be, with you two forever. I feel like I belong, like I’m wanted and appreciated. Not that I don’t feel appreciated at work, but this is different and you know what I mean. You know I’m no good with words or expressing myself and I’m probably rambling, but my point is---mmm….” Hotch decided to interrupt his precious genius’ ramblings with a kiss. After they broke apart, Aaron looked deep into Reid’s brown doe eyes and said “I love you too, Spencer.”   
Reid blushed and looked up at him thankfully, glad that he had gotten the message. And the smile on Aaron’s face made him so happy. It was rare to see him smile, he was always so stressed; so when he did, it was like the sun breaking through storms clouds on a rainy day, or like finding a four-leafed-clover in a field of ragweed. And at those little words, Spencer decided to make his move.  
Reaching up to undo Aaron’s red silk tie, Spencer smiled seductively at him and started walking towards their bedroom, pulling him along by the red piece of fabric. Aaron grinned and followed obediently. The two were so excited to begin; they didn’t want to waste any time. So, in the spirit of efficiency, the pair helped each other strip as they walked. Trailing up the stairs were Aaron’s dress shirt, jacket and tie, all in a heap, accompanied by Spencer’s sweater vest and tee-shirt. Farther up the stairs were Aaron’s suit pants and Reid’s corduroy trousers. The couple stood pressed against the door of the bedroom in nothing but their underwear, kissing as joyfully and passionately as newlyweds.  
As Aaron reached behind Reid to open the door, the two fell into the room in a heap of tangled limbs. After making sure they were both alright, they made their way to the bed.   
On the way across the room, they stopped to get rid of the last pieces of clothing, revealing two throbbing erections. As the couple melted together on the bed, they rubbed against each other, causing them both a lot of pleasure. Aaron rolled so Spencer was under him, and then explored the skinny body with his rough, callused hands. He then planted little butterfly kisses all the way down his body, making his way from the young genius’ neck, across his collarbone, and down his chest. He stopped there to suck on one of the young man’s nipples, causing him to gasp at the sudden sensation.   
He kept going, down the flat plane of his toned stomach, until he finally reached the prize; a penis so large and beautiful it would make even Morgan jealous. He started playing around then, to please Reid, licking and sucking until the young genius thought he would burst. He cried out “I’m so close, baby! Keep going!” and then shot his load down his boss’ throat. Aaron swallowed, cleaned him up a little, and then looked back up at him.   
He grinned and asked “you ready?” Spencer shook his head and asked “you want to help?” Aaron nodded readily, then reached over to grab the lube from the bedside table, and dumped some onto his hands. He then spread it over his naked cock- they didn’t use protection anymore, they were very close. He then took some more, spread it over two fingers and slowly pushed them into Reid’s opening, going in and out, stretching, preparing him for what was coming. Then he put in a third finger. Finally, he got impatient and said “ready or not, here I come, Spence!” and he lined himself up with the tight opening and slowly pushed in the tip, continuing until he was all the way in.  
Then he slowly started thrusting in and out, pulling back until only the tip was in, and then jerking forward again. Aaron was getting close. They went faster and faster, more passionately each time. Spencer was rocking his hips to help him out, and both of them were panting and covered in sweat. Finally, Aaron came with a jerk and a cry of “oh Spencer!” and they both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms, Aaron’s face buried in Reid’s silky hair.   
They stayed that way until morning, when Jack knocked on the bedroom door saying “Daddy! You and uncle Spence left clothes all over the place again!” Aaron giggled softly into the top of Reid’s head before planting a kiss there and saying “you stay here, I’ll go take care of that and then fix us some breakfast” Reid looked up a little sadly, upset that the source of warmth next to him would be gone for a while, but then pulled the sheets around himself a little tighter and nodded his approval, saying only “hurry back” and kissing him briefly. 

When Aaron came back a few minutes later, Spencer had fallen back asleep, which was perfect for what Aaron had in mind. He looked down at himself, in nothing but sweatpants, and decided to change into something a little fancier for the occasion. He opted for something casual, and threw on a dark sweater and jeans. Then he scattered rose petals on the floor and went to wake Spencer.  
When the young genius was woken up and pulled into the center of the room, he felt something soft under his feet, but his eyes hadn’t quite adjusted to the light yet, so it took him a minute to realize he was standing on rose petals and that his boyfriend was on one knee in front of him with a gorgeous ring in his hands. Upon seeing the shocked look on Reid’s face when he caught on, Aaron smiled and started talking. He had prepared a whole speech, but he was so overwhelmed with emotion, he just said what came to mind.  
“Spencer, I love you very much. So much more than you or anyone else could ever know. Yes, even you don’t know some things, sweetheart. But anyways, you just make me so happy and Jack loves you so much and you belong here, with us. I want you to stay here forever with me and Jack and we can even adopt another child if you want but all I know is I love you and want to be with you forever and would do anything to make you happy so just say the word and I’ll do it, you know I will. Oh Spencer, I love you. You fit into our lives like a puzzle piece that’s been missing for too long. Will you marry me?   
Spencer stood in shock, and oddly enough (for him anyways) he was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. He was so happy he started to cry. He put hand to his mouth to try and calm down a little, and chocked out a “yes”, but it was so quiet he wasn’t sure Aaron heard, so he repeated “yes, Aaron. I will marry you! I love you” and then there was a ring on his finger and a matching one on Aaron’s. He said “I love you too” and then his strong arms were around Reid’s neck, pulling him close for a quick kiss, the kind children share, one with a certain happy innocence to it. And they stood there, looking into each other’s eyes for a very long time, until both their cell phones rang. Immediately understanding that they were being called in to work on a case out of town, Reid sighed and Aaron groaned and said “time to go to work…”


End file.
